Catching On-A Devlin Levin Short
by AdsNoBrainer998
Summary: Gwen and Kevin try to get their baby boy Devlin to say his first word, with an odd result. Mostly fluff with some Gwevin banter.


Catching On-A Ben 10 Short Story

The tiny boy with ruffled raven hair kneeled up in his play pen, wide-eyed and at the peak of amusment, as just out of reach was a big, turquoise plush cat with a speckled patterning that made a rattling noise that fascinated him very much. His tiny yet ever growing mind knew he desperately wanted this toy, but sometimes hurdles have to be jumped to get on the clear path. Said hurdle was the hand gripping the toy, which belonged to the playfully-smirking and chiseled face of his long raven haired father.

"Looks like I've got his attention. Okay Devlin, do you want this toy then?" Devlin's father asked him. Devlin just continued to look on in amazement at the plush cat.

"Good, but first ya gotta do something for me. Say Dadda" his father asked him. Devlin remained silent. His father tried shaking the toy a little closer to Devlin this time, which led to Devlin using his recently found ability to stand up come in to play.

"Come on, da-da. Da-da, da…no Devy, let go!" his father said as Devlin caught hold of the toy and tried to pull it away. An athletically-built, ponytailed red head giggled at this as she leant against the play pen.

"Maybe you should admit defeat and give up the toy Kevin, or should I call you Dadda now?" the red head chuckled.

"I will prove it to you Gwen; he has been trying to talk and I'm sure he's ready to say his first word" Kevin responded to Gwen.

"I do not doubt that he's trying to talk, but it's probably best to let Devlin do it of his own accord" Gwen sympathized.

"But what if we do it that way and he ends up never talking altogether?" Kevin questioned as he continued to have a tug of war match over the toy with Devlin.

"Kevin, that's ridiculous" Gwen said folding her arms.

"Says the woman who's partially an alien made of pure energy that knows how to use magic" Kevin said sarcastically with a smile.

"I'm still right either way, aren't I Devy?" Gwen said with a girlish tone to Devlin, who still hadn't given up the toy. Devlin responded with a high-pitched cooing noise.

"D'aww, he agrees with his mummy" Gwen said with a giggle.

"No, that noise could mean anything. For all we know, he could be complementing the plastering on the ceiling" Kevin said dryly. It was at this point that Devlin was really trying his hardest to wrench the toy from Kevin's grasp.

"No Devlin, say dada first then you get the cuddly kitty. Or you can say Mamma. How about mamma, mamma, ma- oh god, don't do that Devy" an alarmed Kevin said when he saw Devlin's lip quiver and his eyes begin to well-up. It only took one distressed sounding coo before Kevin handed the toy to his son. Devlin's mood began to improve as he got the prize he fought valiantly for. Gwen walked over to Kevin and gave him a look, an intimidating look that clearly stated: "You did not just make my little man cry". Kevin raised his finger in the air and opened his mouth to speak and try to sooth his wife, but then the doorbell rang.

"I'll answer that!" Kevin said quickly as he dashed to the door. Gwen raised an eyebrow and went to pick up Devlin from his play pen, who was happily gurgling away as he rattled his toy.

"Oh Devlin, one day you too will live in fear of a girl giving you 'the look'" Gwen said with a devilish smile, rubbing her nose against her son's smaller one. Having answered the door, Kevin returned to the living room with a rugged looking brown haired male.

"I tried to tell him we have a no dwebb policy, but he refused to listen" Kevin said referring to the male.

"Hey there Ben" Gwen greeted to her cousin.

"Hello Gwen. Hello to you too Devlin. Wow, you've gotten bigger every time I see you man!" Ben exclaimed as he ruffled Devlin's locks.

"So, how'd it go at the hospital this week, is Julie all okay?" Gwen asked as she swayed on the spot with Devlin, bouncing him in her arms.

"It went fantastic. The baby's almost five months away now and it's already got my soccer skills evidently from how much it kicks" Ben grinned.

"That's great Ben. So what brings you here then" Gwen asked.

"I've come here to pick up that pregnancy book of yours Julie wants to borrow" Ben said.

"Oh yes, I'll go upstairs and get it for you. Here Kevin, hold Devy for me" Gwen requested, to which Kevin nodded before taking Devlin into his arms. Gwen then went up the stairs.

"Sooo, what have you been up to with Devlin lately?" Ben asked.

"Today I've started on getting him to talk. Gwen says not to pressure him into it though, but he'll need it eventually" Kevin said.

"Have you tried bribing him with something he wants?" Ben asked.

"I tried that with the toy he's got now, still early days though" Kevin answered. Ben then smiled manically and snapped his fingers.

"I've got an idea!" Ben said optimistically as he reached into jean pocket.

"This'll be good" Kevin mumbled sarcastically to Devlin. Ben then took out his wallet and produced a quarter from it.

"Hey Devlin, I bet you want this shiny coin don't you?" Ben teased as he waved the coin in front of Devlin, making his head pivot in every direction the coin went.

"If you say Ben for me, the coin is all yours" Ben smiled. Kevin groaned.

"Newsflash Dwebb, he's only one. Why would he want money?" Kevin questioned. Ben was about to answer, but he was silenced when Devlin piped up.

"Da…da…da…" Devlin babbled. Kevin's eyes widened.

"Da…da…daaa…daaa…" Devlin continued.

"He might actually do it. Gwen! Come down here!" Ben shouted as Devlin kept trying to possibly form a word, a look of excitement of Kevin's face. With much noise, Gwen came running down the stairs and into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Gwen panted.

"Devlin's trying to say his first word!" Ben said. Gwen's face lit up.

"Really? Come on Devy, don't be shy!" Gwen said. Devlin's babbling was becoming quieter, almost as if he was unsure about he could do it.

"Come on my little man, you can do it!" Kevin said encouragingly to him.

"Daaa…deee…deeeee….dwww…" Devlin said.

"That's it" Kevin said.

"Dwebb!" Devlin finally said. Every adult in the room gave a look of wide-eyed surprise to each-other.

"Did he just say what I think he did?" Gwen questioned.

"What did you say Devlin?" Kevin said. Devlin raised his little hand and pointed to Ben.

"Dwebb, dwebb" Devlin said with a big smile on his face. Kevin and Gwen looked at each-other and then burst out laughing. Ben just stood there like a sour-faced statue.

"Adorable" Ben groaned. Gwen's head fell onto Ben's shoulder and she continued to laugh. Kevin raised Devlin into the air and spun around with him, Devlin cackling as he father did so. Once Kevin stopped, Gwen went over to Kevin and gave Devlin a kiss on the cheek, a small tear of laughter and happiness in her eye.

"Oh, nice one Devlin, you've made Daddy proud!" Kevin chuckled as he pulled Devlin to his chest.

"Dadda" Devlin said quietly as stretched his arms out and placed them against his father's chest. Kevin sighed happily and kissed Devlin on his head, proud with his son's little step in growing up.


End file.
